Take Your Time
by bechloepitchperfection
Summary: Beca Mitchell goes out to the bar with her friends one night and unexpectedly meets up with an old college friend who has been struggling through some hard times. The roller coaster ride begins after Beca takes her in, but they both just need to take their time. (Loosely inspired by the song "Take Your Time" by Sam Hunt)
1. An Old Friend

**Hey guys, this is my first time with writing fanfiction. I am just starting with the first chapter for now, so if you like what you read and want more, just let me know. I have more of the story in mind that I want to write but I'd like to see how this goes first. Thank you for reading!**

It took plenty of convincing, but finally, I gave in. Stacie and Fat Amy were dragging me (yet again) to the bar. All I wanted was to sit on the couch, watch TV, and be sad but no. Time to watch them get shitfaced and have the time of their lives. Then I'd be the one cleaning vomit off random surfaces in the apartment when the night was over. It became the typical Friday night routine around here.

Whatever.

I climbed the stairs to the bedroom next to the room Stacie and Amy shared. After college, the three of us decided to move in together to save costs. Or at least that's the reason I tell others. In reality, I just couldn't make it as a music producer. I had nowhere else to go except stay here. Luckily the girls took me in and it's been like this for a couple years now, I lost track after my dream of becoming a producer was shattered.

I spent so long preparing what I thought to be the greatest remix I had made so far. Many days and nights were spent hunched over my laptop. It was all butterflies and tears of joy when it was finally finished. Then it was quickly turned to tears of utter defeat when the owner of the label handed me back the flash drive with my track on it. He did apologize of course. He apologized that he gave me one more chance and I wasted his time. After telling me that my music was garbage, I just grabbed my things and left. So much for dreaming big, right? With all my money spent on getting myself to LA, I didn't know where to turn. My father provided no help. But then, like a fat angel sent from heaven above, Amy picked me up. My life still seemed ruined. Making music just hasn't been the same since then.

Touching any key on that laptop is like knives to my fingertips. An icy reminder that I wasn't actually good enough. The only time I could even try making remixes was after having a few beers in my system, but then I was too buzzed to make anything decent, so I'd sit on the floor with my laptop and cry. Oh well. Maybe tonight would be a drown-your-sorrows-in-fun-fruity-alcoholic-drinks kind of night.

The girls always drag me to the bar saying it'll be good for me. That it'll be good to get out of the house. Or that just maybe I'll find some girl to sweep me off my feet. Except life isn't a fucking fairytale like that. Especially at a bar.

I threw on a comfortable pair of jeans, a V-neck and a flannel over top. A pair of boots to seal the deal. Lastly, a little bit of fresh makeup. Just enough to cover up the wreckage, not enough to turn heads. That's not the goal tonight, and it might not be for a while.

"Okay, let's do this." I tried to encourage myself as I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows. In reality, I still managed to look terrible. The dark circles from sleepless nights still sat under my eyes. I'm a mess. It would've been so much nicer just to stay home, I don't want to upset Fat Amy and Stacie. I'll just fake a smile until the night is done.

"Beca? Hey Beca, are you almost ready?" The sound of Stacie calling my name from the bottom of the stairs woke me out of my depressed stupor.

"Coming!" I yelled back, grabbing my purse and throwing all the necessities inside. Taking one last look in the mirror, I sighed and ran down the stairs.

"Hey there, sexy." Fat Amy winked at me. I shook my head and walked to the front door. The other girls screamed and ran outside to the car. You'd think I was taking them to Disneyworld, but no, just sweaty bodies and booze.

Everyone climbed into the car. I stuck my key into the ignition and the dashboard lit up. The radio began blasting "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. Stacie and Fat Amy sang so loud. I cringed and death-gripped the wheel. This was going to be my ride, at least it was a short one.

Once we pulled into the parking lot, the girls jumped out and nearly tripped over the curb running to the front door. They're such nerds, but I love them. I took my time gathering my stuff and shutting off the car. I straightened my hair in the review mirror and then got out. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, hot stuff." Some random, drunk guy yelled at me.  
"Fuck off." I gave him the biggest smile I could muster at the time and continued walking towards the counter.  
"Small girl, big attitude!" I gave him the one finger salute without turning around. I saw a girl sitting on one of the stools. A couple empty beer bottles and glasses littered the counter around her.

I walked up and sat at the stool next to her. She was lying face down, using her arms like a pillow. Fiery red hair kept me from seeing her face. I assumed she was passed out until I saw her body shake every couple of seconds. After debating on whether or not to bother her, I scooted closer to her.

"Uh, hey there, are you alright?" I laid a hand on her shoulder. I could feel her body trembling beneath my palm. She shook her head.  
"Do you like, oh god, need some help?" The woman just laid there. I took my hand off her shoulder. I thought for a second and then leaned over to her ear.  
"Just come with me, you can trust me." I grabbed her hand and lead her to the women's bathroom. I opened the door and ushered her inside. Once I was able to get in, I closed the door and locked it. I turned on the light. The woman kept her hands over her face. She was crying. God I hate when people cry. I looked around the small one person bathroom trying to figure out what to do. I grabbed some paper towels.  
"Uh, here you go." At last, the woman removed her hands from her face to accept the paper towels.

"Beca?" She asked, tears still streaming from her eyes.


	2. Remembering Blue Eyes

It took me a second to process who she was, but finally it clicked.

"Chloe Beale.. My god, it's been years.."

The redhead lurched forward and enveloped me into a hug. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed onto my shoulder. It has just been so long. Her body shook so violently against mine. I held her a little tighter and a little closer to try and stabilize her. Holding Chloe was like holding an earthquake in my arms, and I could tell that everything around her was crumbling.

I hadn't seen Chloe since college. We parted ways after graduation but tried to keep up texting and emailing for a while. It slowly it died away as we both became increasingly busy. With me on my path to becoming a producer and her going off to med school, there was little time for one another. As hard as it was to let go, we both knew we had to be brave and move on with our lives. In college, we were practically inseparable. I still thought about her from time to time, but now, she's actually here. I still always think back to those first days of my first year of college, when my life changed forever. Cliché, I know, but it's true.

Between the deal my dad proposed and Chloe, I was suckered into joining an a cappella group. The Barden Bella's. At the time, it seemed so ridiculous. A group of women getting together to make music with only their mouths? Sounds totally lame. Well it was, until I fell in love with it and all the girls in the group. My first real group of friends.

Chloe very quickly became my best friend at Barden. She was the one who changed everything for me. Even though the militaristic leader of the Bella's and Chloe's best friend, Aubrey Posen, saw nothing in me, Chloe stuck by my side. Even when she didn't know me, she believed in me. I was so unsure about joining the Barden Bella's, but Chloe broke me down. I couldn't get enough of her. Her great outlook on life was so infectious. She was everything I wished I could've been.

It was those blue eyes that truly convinced me to join the Bella's. You never forget a color like that. The kind of blue that fills the space between clouds, and that rests on the backs of blue jays as they soar through the air, as free as Chloe's spirit. God, Chloe was always so positive.

To see my former best friend in this state was shocking to say the least. The only time you'd ever see the redhead cry was when she was laughing so hard that I was concerned she might need a new pair of dry pants.

I held her close for a long time, letting her cry it all out for a second. I carefully rubbed her back, hoping that it'd make her feel better. Slowly, the trembling stopped. She took a step back and I got to really take a look at her. I kept a strong hold onto her shoulders; it was my own reassurance that I wouldn't let her leave me again.

It feels like it has been forever since I saw her last. I don't know where in the country she went after college, or how she managed to land in LA, but I internally thanked whatever greater power brought her here tonight.

I took a minute to search over her face, remembering every line and feature. It looked as if all the life had been sucked out of her. Her eyes, once a delicate blue, had become dark and stormy, framed by puffy cheeks, and were bloodshot from crying. Her skin was paler than I had ever seen.

"Chloe, I can't believe it's you.. What's going on? How are you here?" I said. I gently used my thumb to wipe a stray tear that had fallen onto her cheek.  
"My life is falling apart." A shaky smile spread across her face as more tears fell. She was trying too hard to seem okay. Taking a deep breath she started again.  
"Tom left me." She paused. I knew how much she loved the man, but he was no good and everyone knew it. Chloe, being the bright and bubbly girl she is, only saw the best in others.  
"He left me because I got upset that he cheated on me. So he told me to pack my things and leave. So I've been just roaming around. I got kicked out of med school. They accused me of cheating on an exam. It was all just an honest misunderstanding. I swear I'd never do anything of the sort, but they wouldn't believe me. Now I have nowhere to go and I-" Her voice escalated and cracked as she started talking faster, the fake smile faltering. I pulled her in and held her close once again. I could feel her heart pounding against my own chest.

"Just breathe, it's all going to be okay.." My heart was breaking for the girl. It made me think about how depressed I've been lately.

 _Maybe we could help each other? No, no. I'm going to focus on her and make her happy. That's all she's ever done for me. It's my turn to return the favor._

I was drawn from my thoughts when I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out and attempted to type one handedly while keeping my other arm wrapped around the sobbing redhead.

Stacie: _Beca, we have to go, like now, Amy is trying to start fights. Where are you?  
_ Beca: _I'm in the bathroom. I found Chloe Beale, from college.  
_ Stacie: _Oooh, getting some in the bathroom? Kinkyy ;)  
_ Beca: _God Stacie, no! Chloe needs a place to stay tonight, can she come with us? I can set her up on the couch.  
_ Stacie: _Yeah that's fine, just hurry, she's putting her fists up._

I shoved my phone back down into my pocket and held Chloe at an arms lengths away from me.

"Hey, come home with me tonight, alright? Fat Amy, Stacie, and I all have a place not too far away. You can crash for a few nights." Chloe nodded and grabbed a few more paper towels out of the dispenser.

I grabbed her hand and led her out to the car.


	3. Almost an End

Soon enough, we were home. Stacie and Fat Amy decided to go to their room early to give Chloe and I some space. I appreciated having some time alone to catch up with the redhead. First, I wanted to make sure she had a decent place to sleep. I got her a glass of water and told her to sit and relax while I gathered up some sheets and pillows.

As soon as I had everything she needed, I began to set up the couch.

"There you go." I smoothed out the last wrinkles in the sheets I had laid over the couch for Chloe. I looked up at her and she gave the smallest smile. I picked up the old quilt my grandmother made me when I was little and draped it over the back of the couch. Then, I placed a pillow at one of the armrests.

"It's all ready for you." I looked at her again. The light in her eyes was gone. I never realized how much I missed seeing the vibrant blue that played so well with her bright red hair. Seeing this side of her was so unnatural.

 _I wonder how long she's been this upset.._

"I really appreciate you doing this, Beca." She whispered.  
"It's fine, really. I'm so glad to see you again." Chloe looked down at the water glass in her hands. Beca took this as a sign that maybe now wasn't the time for that.  
"Why don't I go get you something a bit more comfortable to wear?" She nodded.

I quickly jogged upstairs to my bedroom. I flipped on the light and began to rummage through my drawers. I folded up a sports bra, an oversized t-shirt, and a pair of sweats and made my way back down the stairs.

"Here, there's a bathroom right next to the stairs." I handed her the stack of clothes and watched her walk away silently.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a glass of water to cool off after tonight. Before too long, Chloe came out of the bathroom. I could tell right away that my sweats were too short for her. I sighed.

 _God dammit, why am I so little?_

I watched as she made herself comfortable on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair. Then, she just sat there, staring blankly at the black TV in front of her.

"Hey uh, Chlo?" She turned around to face me.  
"Want to talk about, anything?" She shook her head and turned back around.  
"I just want to sleep." I heard her say. I nodded, even though she wasn't looking. I refilled my water before making my way to climb the stairs.  
"Beca, do you have any Motrin? I have a headache that I just can't get rid of."  
"It's in the cabinet above the stove, all the way to the right."  
"Okay. Thanks. Goodnight." I nodded.  
"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning. I'm thinking pancakes for breakfast?" I was hoping that'd make her smile, but there was just nothing there. I turned around to finish climbing the stairs. I went into my room, shut the door, and then sat on my bed. While letting out a deep breath, I let myself fall backwards into my pillow. I took a couple minutes just to lay there like that.

I took a sip of water as I got up to turn off the light. After placing the cup on the nightstand, I crawled into bed. Yet I couldn't find it in me to fall asleep. I thought about going and seeing if Amy and Stacie were still up but I didn't hear any sound coming through the wall. Chances are they are both passed out by now. It's already 1:26, I should be asleep too.

I can't stop thinking about her. Mostly just how beautiful she still looks.

What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking like this when my best friend needs help. She's obviously upset. Besides, she's my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less, right? Although it did warm my heart to see her wearing my shirt. I mean, isn't that what every lesbian dreams about? A beautiful girl to do cute shit like that with. Watching scary movies together, sharing clothes, someday sharing a house..-

I sat straight up in bed.

 _Is that her crying again?_

I looked at my clock. 1:50. I have been thinking about her for like, 24 minutes. Maybe I'm just delirious and hearing things? Then I heard it again.

I am most definitely not hearing things.

I flew out of bed and opened the door. It was pitch black downstairs, but I could see the faint glow of the dining room light.

I cautiously made my way down the stairs, holding onto the railing so I wouldn't fall. The crying got closer.

"Chloe?" I hissed into the darkness. Slowly, I walked into the living room to find she wasn't on the couch. The couch didn't even look like it had been touched. Everything was still in place. I kept making my through to the connected dining room where she sat with her shaking hand cupped over her mouth. The bottle of Motrin in the other.

"Chloe what the hell!" I screamed. As soon as she heard me, her head snapped in my direction. She dropped her hand, scattering the small pills all over the table and floor. I ran over and snatched the bottle out of her hand.

"Chloe what the hell are you doing?" I looked her dead in the eyes. Her bottom lip was quivering and her eyes filled back up with tears.

I shook the bottle to find the whole thing was empty. It was a brand new bottle that I had just gotten from the drug store yesterday.

And she was going to take the entire thing.

With my heart aching, and my own breathing becoming labored, I looked back down at her. She looked like a small child. Completely helpless and scared.

"Why?" I finally managed to say, tears forming in my own eyes. All she could choke out was:

"I was trying to end the pain."


	4. The First Night

I quickly blinked the tears from my eyes. The last thing she needed was to see me cry. Quite frankly, I didn't want her or anyone seeing me get emotional.

I pulled out the chair opposite of Chloe and sat down. I set the empty pill bottle on the table and put my head in my hands. I couldn't trust her out in the living room on her own after tonight.

"I want you to come sleep in my room. For my own comfort." I lifted my head from my hands to look her in the eyes. She nodded. Still trembling slightly, I watched her stand up. Her delicate hands pushed the chair back to its spot under the table. I proceeded to do the same. Leading the way, I grabbed the extra pillow off the couch and began to climb the stairs again. At least I was getting a decent workout from all this up and down.

We both walked into my room. My bed would be large enough to fit both of us. If she didn't mind sharing it with me, of course. I threw the pillow onto the bed.

"I'm sorry that there's only one bed. I can sleep on the floor if you'd rather not share."  
"No, its fine." I went over and got in the bed, making sure to slide all the way over to the wall to make sure Chloe had plenty of room. I patted the spot next to me and she came and laid down after turning off the light. She grabbed the extra pillow and positioned it right next to mine. We took a couple seconds to get totally comfortable and then I shut my eyes.

All I could focus on was the warmth coming from her body. To think, this is what it'd be like to be with her. Every night. Getting to share a bed with her wasn't so bad, except it was taking everything I had not to wrap my arm around her waist and just pull her close..

 _Wait, why do I keep thinking these things? Chloe is just my friend. That's it. Stop it._

My heart skipped a beat as she quickly flipped over to face me. Nose just inches from mine.

"Beca, I'm really sorry about tonight.." She whispered. Her breath ghosted over my lips; a hint of alcohol still present.

A strip of the moonlight was shining through the crack at the top of curtains. It illuminated half of her face. It was so strange and beautiful the way it made one of her eyes seem almost transparent. Like looking into an icy lake. You can tell the water is blue, but you still just see right through as if it were invisible.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Had I of been just 5 seconds too late, the damage would've already been done. You're far too precious to lose. You've got so much to live for. Tonight, I just want you to get a decent night's sleep. Never forget how beautiful you are, please." I whispered back. Meaning every word. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen down onto her forehead.

For the first time tonight, I swear she honestly smiled.

She flipped back over. After a few minutes, her breathing began to slow into a steady rhythm. Being sure now that Chloe was safe and fast asleep, I was finally able to get some sleep for myself.

I took in this moment one last time for tonight. Just taking in the sight of the redhead wearing my shirt. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly.

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to thank all of you who have been following the story. I really appreciate each and every one of you for reading this. I know this chapter is both short and cheesy, but it made me feel all warm and fuzzy writing it, so, yay. Just know the story is still being worked on. The best is still on its way.**

 **I also just wanted to say, if any of you enjoy how I write and would like something more specific regarding Bechloe, feel free to send me a message with a prompt. I'd love to work on some other short stories on the side. I have been having fun writing this, so feel free to make some requests! Thank you all again!**


	5. Strawberry Pancakes

The sun was really bright this morning. I put my hands over my eyes to shield them from the harsh rays until I could adjust to the light a bit better.

Once I could open my eyes completely, I tried to stretch. I had totally forgotten that Chloe was next to me until I accidently nudged her with my elbow.

 _Shit shit shit shit!_

I stopped immediately to assess the damage. Luckily, she only shifted around slightly and made a small groan but she didn't wake up. _Thank god._ Except now, I had to find a way to get out of bed. With the wall to my right and Chloe to my left, the only way out was to slip off the end of the bed. So here we go.

I slowly began to wriggle out from under the comforter, taking the utmost amount of care not too jostle Chloe too much. It was working pretty well. I began to slowly slide down the length of the bed until I was able to put my feet on the floor. After I successfully made it off the bed, I made my way to the door.

Then, something possessed me to stop and turn around to look at her.

Chloe looked like an angel. Her body was engulfed in the light that made its way through the thin curtains behind her. In her sleep, all the features of her face softened. It was like a breath of fresh air after last night. I couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful.

But if she woke up, I'd look like a stalker, so I walked out the door and shut it quietly behind me. I decided to walk down the hall and check on Stacie and Fat Amy. I opened their door to a pitch black room with the stale smell of alcohol. I found both of them lazily slumped over a bed, still in last night's clothes. I'm pretty sure they weren't even in the right beds either.

"Rise and shine, ladies!" I drew the curtains back and light flooded the room. It was greeted with a symphony of curse words and groans. All I could do was laugh. Even though the two of them drove me crazy sometimes, I loved them dearly. With Chloe asleep and the other former Bella's completely hungover, I guess I'm on breakfast duty.

I bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. I gathered up all the ingredients to make the pancakes I said I'd make. The apartment was still fairly quiet, so I flipped on the radio. "Call Off The Bells" by The Early November began to play. I hadn't heard the song in eternities, but I still knew the words by heart.

" _Something in the way, I say your name  
Sends blood rushing to my face  
Exiting my legs, I have colder feet  
When they're flooded, my eyes won't see"_

I sang out, filling the empty air with the beautifully heartbreaking lyrics. I dumped some of the pancake mix into a bowl. Completely distracted, I just went about cracking eggs into the bowl and singing. So involved in my work, that I didn't hear Chloe come out of my room. She stayed up at the top of the staircase, watching me from the railing.

" _That you've grown from the fairytale and need a little more  
You say, "Call off all of the wedding bells  
I need a little time"_

The stovetop was heating up as I prepared to cook the pancakes. I kept stirring up the batter, getting out every last lump. Finally, when the stove was hot enough, I started to pour the batter. I decided to have some fun and make some different shapes. Mickey Mouse, a slightly messed up smiley face, a heart.

" _Once upon a time  
Once upon a time  
Once upon a time, we were meant to be…" _

The lyrics I sang hit me somewhere new. I never remember the song hurting this bad in the past. Except now, all I could think about was Chloe. Without even realizing it, I began to use the spatula to divide the heart pancake down the center.

"Yeah, I feel the same." Chloe said as she sat down at the dining table. I jumped, not expecting to hear her voice.

When I looked at or thought about Chloe, I felt the same pain that I felt from the lyrics. She was the reason. I had the perfect opportunity to make her mine in college. Many, many opportunities actually. I could've saved her from the wrath of Tom years ago. Once upon a time, Chloe and I were meant to be. Then I chose Jesse. Only to find out that I had no interest in men after all. Not that Jesse screwed me over or was a bad guy or anything. He (or any guy for that matter) just couldn't give me that spark like a woman could.

Or maybe Chloe was just honestly a nice person. Maybe what I thought were romantic opportunities were just her being friendly. She has never come right out and said anything about having an interest in the same gender. Except for the one time she told me she had wished she had experimented more in college. We were out on a camping/bonding trip with the Bella's, so she probably just had lake water messing with her brain.

"Who's caused you to break that poor pancake heart?"

"Oh uh, nobody. Love just kinda sucks." I felt my cheeks turn bright red. I grabbed the syrup and placed it out on the counter. Behind me, Chloe sighed.

"Do you want anything to drink? I can make some coffee. Or there's milk, water.. Plenty of options."

"Coffee sounds great." I got the coffee pot up and running while I finished making Chloe a plate of pancakes. Deciding to be fancy, I put some fresh strawberries and a swirl of whipped cream on top. I gathered up her coffee mug and plate of pancakes and set it in front of her. Then, I picked up the syrup, some silverware and some sugars and creams for the coffee and set it in the middle of the table.

"This looks amazing. I could used to this." Once I was facing away from her, I couldn't help but smile. I could get used to cooking breakfast for her. Just imagining making her coffee each morning before she heads off to work gave me butterflies.

While making myself a stack of pancakes, I got a great idea. As soon as I had my plate all put together, I sat down next to Chloe.

"So, how would you feel about going on a picnic today? I know of this awesome lake not too crazy far away. It'll save us from being cooped up in the house all day." So far, the most genuine smile I've seen in the last day appeared on her face.

"I'd love that very much."

"Sweet. Well, we can just finish breakfast and then get moving. You can go get some clothes out of my room and change and I'll put together some food for lunch." She must've been excited; the last bits of her coffee and pancakes disappeared so incredibly fast. Chloe then bounded away to the stairs and up to my room.

More and more, the Chloe I remembered from college was returning.


	6. Take Your Time

**Hey there! I apologize for getting this out so late. With my grandmother in town for my brother's graduation and the start of acting camp, I have had no time to sit and write. I thank you for your patience and hope you can stick with me while I try and get out some more chapters. Thanks for everything!**

I threw the cooler of sandwiches. chips, and sodas into the backseat of the car. Chloe came over to the car holding a blanket for us to sit on. After throwing that into the backseat as well, she got in the passenger seat and we were off to the lake.

"Mind if I turn on some music?"

"Oh, no, go ahead." Chloe reached out and flipped through the stations until she stopped on one playing "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. She sat there and hummed along for a while until she began to sing.

 _Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

It caught me completely off guard. After these last few years, I had forgotten just how amazing of a singer she is. Every once in a while, I could tell she was looking over at me. I kept my head forwards to the road ahead but I knew my cheeks were turning red with her every glance in my direction.

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Had I of been standing at this point, my knees would of probably given out. I am such a sucker for her.

"What's wrong, Beca? You seem nervous." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her smirking at me. Was this is her sick way of flirting? I honestly have no idea. Chloe has always been the type to do that kind of thing. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, I'm fine. Yeah, no I'm good. Just trying to focus on the road. LA drivers you know. It gets crazy." With a hand over her mouth, she tried to suppress a giggle.

 _I am too fucking obvious._

I pulled into a parking spot on the hill above the lake. Chloe got the blanket and went on ahead to lay it out under a tree. Due to the pent up frustration from the car ride, I kicked the back tire. Maybe today, I should just try making a move on her. Just to see where it could go. It's a beautiful location and practically nobody is here today. It's the perfect time to just, do a little experimenting of my own I suppose.

I grabbed the cooler from the backseat, took a deep breath, and went down the hill to where Chloe was stretched out on the blanket. The sunlight reflected off the lake, making her hair looking like it was glowing.

"You look great today." She spun around, a smile stretched across her face.

"Thanks, you look pretty great yourself." I smiled down at the cooler as I put it down on the ground beside the blanket and stretched out next to Chloe.

"You were right, this is an awesome lake."

"Oh yeah, I used to come out here all the time to make mixes in peace." I picked at the grass, remembering the quiet times by the lake with my laptop.

"That's right! How has the whole music producer thing been going?" She looked over at me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I wasn't good enough." Her warm hand found its way to my arm. My heart raced with her touch.

"Beca, I'm so sorry.. They're missing out. You're completely good enough. You're more than good enough."

"Not in their eyes, and that's all that matters. The label wants a certain sound. A certain sound that just isn't me. They don't like me."

"I like you.." My heart stopped altogether. Baby blue eyes never left the side of my face. I could almost feel them bore into me. Getting under my skin and making me nervous. I guess now was as good a time as any.

"Beca?" Without even thinking, I turned to face her. Reaching out one hand and gently placing it on her neck, I brought her close until her face was just centimeters from mine. I slowly pressed my lips to hers. For the shortest amount of time, I felt her press back against me. Then, a hand on my shoulder gently pushed me away, breaking the kiss. I opened my eyes to see hers beginning to fill with tears. I completely messed up. Her hand dropped from my shoulder.

"Beca, I'm sorry, it's just-" I raised my hands to cut her off.

"No, this is my fault. I shouldn't have done that. I get it, you're not into me. Completely out of line." Chloe curled up into a ball and turned back to face the lake. The sun was beginning to make its way west. The once yellow light on the lake darkened to an orange.

"I'm just confused right now, okay? Tom just left me, and I really don't want to hurt you. I don't even know how I feel about you. Being in a relationship is just too much right now. I just need time to sort out my feelings." With that said, she got up and made her way up the hill to the car. I grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as I could at the lake. The gentle ripples of the orange lake were shaken as the stone hit the surface of the water. As it cleared back up, I felt the sting of tears forming in my eyes. I quickly blinked, trying to get rid of them. I didn't need to be crying like a stupid baby all the way home, especially with her sitting right next to me.

"Take your time." I called up to her. I felt my heart sink the moment I heard the car door shut.


	7. Sunsets and Burgers

The ride back was completely silent. Not even the radio was on.

I glanced over a couple times to look at the reflection of her face in the window. With the sun sinking even further out of view and the occasional group of trees to block the light, it was getting hard to read her expression.

I couldn't help but feel bad. Today was supposed to be a nice day. She needed to get out and just relax. At least that was the goal. I had to repay her somehow. I bit my bottom lip in thought.

 _What should I do..?. Oh!_

"Can I take you to dinner?" Eyes closed and forehead against the window, Chloe's breath fogged up a small circle on the glass as she sighed.

"I'm not hungry." She finally said after sitting like that for a couple minutes. I didn't know if my heart could sink any more than it already had. I just wanted to make it up to her. I wish she could see how awful I feel.

"We haven't eaten since breakfast. Please?" I stole another glance over at her. She was back to sitting upright, but her head was still fixated to look out the window. We sat for an even longer time before she spoke up again.

"Fine." My heart rose a little bit, but I tried not to get too hopeful right now. I could majorly screw up dinner even more.

I knew of a little, old-fashioned diner that I loved to go to. So I began to head in that direction. The ride there was still just as silent. Maybe at the diner, she would be a little more ready to have a conversation. It'll probably be more comfortable than being in a small car together.

I pulled into the small diner parking lot. There was only one other car there, so I got a spot up close to the door in case things go south.

I grabbed my wallet and we both got out of the car. Trying to be kind, I rushed over to hold the door for Chloe. She laughed awkwardly at the ground and walked inside. I decided to grab a booth by the big windows facing the ocean. The bottom of the sun was just barely touching the horizon over the waves. It was breathtaking to see all the colors in the sky. I guess I have just been so upset lately that I haven't been able to see how beautiful the world still is. Then I turned to face Chloe. The lower half of her face was covered up by the menu. I looked away quickly when her eyes met mine when she noticed I was staring.

I grabbed a menu and scanned it over. It was ridiculous because I get the same thing every single time I come here, but she didn't know that. I just needed a distraction to keep myself from drooling over Chloe. She never technically denied feeling anything for me, she's just not sure.

I was brought back to reality when the waitress came over to get our drink orders. I was suddenly aware of the sound of pots and pans beating around in the kitchen and the faint smell of coffee brewing. The familiarity of this place was so comforting. I can't remember when I was last here, but I do know that it's nice to finally not be alone this time.

"I've got a coke for you, and coffee for you. Can I take your meal orders?" The waitress was standing at the ready with her notepad.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger, with some fries." I handed her the menu.

"And for you, miss?"

"The same thing." The waitress clicked her pen and walked away after Chloe handed her the other menu. Her delicate hands wrapped around the steaming mug.

"The sunset is really amazing." At this point, the sun was halfway under the waves. It looked as if the sea was swallowing it up. The oranges and yellows bled into a blue sky. It was truly a sight to behold.

"It's been one of my favorite things about California." I took a long look out the window and then back over to Chloe. The mug was brought up to her lips and she took a small sip. The last bit of the fiery sky made her skin look slightly orange. She looked to be deep in thought.

"Want to talk about anything?" Her face softened immediately when I asked that.

"I'm okay. Thank you though." Suddenly, hot plates of food were placed down in front of us. For someone who wasn't hungry, she looked pretty excited to see her burger.

The rest of dinner went relatively well. We kept up small talk here and there, but most of our energy was devoted to the food. She seemed to enjoy it, but at the same time, there was a hesitation to everything about the rest of the night.

By the time I had paid the bill, the night sky had taken over. The stars blinked and the wind had a new chill to it. We walked outside and stood on the sidewalk in front of the diner to watch the world for a second. The moonlight spilled into the ocean, slowly being broken by the waves. I saw her shiver when the wind picked up again.

"Here." I slid my light jacket off my arms and placed it around her shoulders. That was friendly right? Friends could do that.

"Thanks." She pulled the jacket around her tighter and continued to look up at the stars.

In time, we found ourselves back in the car, making our way back to the apartment. It was still just as quiet as earlier.

I pulled into the driveway. After collecting all the stuff from today, we walked into the living room. I could hear Fat Amy and Stacie singing to some sad song on the radio upstairs. I'm pretty sure one of them was crying; it was probably still the hangover pains. Sounds like they've had an eventful day.

"I think I'm going to stay out here tonight." And there goes my heart again. At least the makeshift bed was still on the couch.

"Yeah I understand. I'm going to head to bed then, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave a small wave and headed up the stairs to my room.

I sat down on my bed in defeat. Aiming for the dresser, I tried to kick my boots off as hard as possible. Only one boot managed to hit the dresser and I cringed as the other slapped loudly against the thin wooden door. Hopefully that didn't scare anyone too badly.

I slid into something comfortable, turned off the light and got in bed. Maybe I could just fall asleep and forget today ever even happened. Maybe I can wake up tomorrow and everything will be okay.

I exhausted myself with thinking too hard and fell asleep quickly.

I slept pretty peacefully until I was awoken at some ungodly hour of the night by the creaking of my door.


	8. No Longer Confused

The redhead poked her head in the door. Once I realized it was her and not some kind of murderer, I was able to breathe steadily.

"Beca, are you awake?" She hissed at me in the dark.

"I am now. What's going on?" Chloe glided over to my bedside and crawled under the covers next to me. I blinked, trying to adjust to the room. I looked over at her. The moonlight shone off the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks.

I rolled onto my side to face her. The amount of exposed skin caught me off guard. Her collarbones created shadows on her skin. She must've be in just her bra and underwear. Then it made sense: I completely forgot to get her something to sleep in.

"Talk to me, Chloe. What's wrong?" I felt her arm tightly wrap around my waist. My breath hitched as I felt her smooth, warm skin touch mine.

"I'm not confused." Unsure of what she meant, I just nodded slowly.

"I mean, that's great, I'm happy fo-"

"No, I mean, I'm not confused about you. Beca Mitchell, I like you.." I searched her face. She was being serious. Her blue eyes stayed locked onto me. I reached out to gently wipe a tear from her cheek as I thought about what she just said. The information took a second to process in my mind.

"But, what about Tom?"

"Listen, Tom was an ass. So why should I sit around and feel sad about him, when you're making me feel so incredibly happy. I like that feeling. I like the way you make me feel. I thought I was going to need more time, to just sort it out, but I don't. It's clear to me now. It's you." I felt so confused and excited and nervous all at the same time.

With such quickness, Chloe pulled me close. Her body fit right into mine, like puzzle pieces. She lifted my chin up with her hand and crashed her lips onto mine. Normally I'd be pissed about being woken up in the middle of the night, but this is pretty okay.

It felt so right, the way her lips fit with mine. Pressing into one another. I could never recall a time when Jesse's kisses felt this passionate. Or maybe they were, but he was just the wrong person. This felt so right in all the best ways. She just felt right.

Chloe broke away from the kiss and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but just smile, which soon spread to her face as well. I planted a small kiss on her lips, just because now, I didn't have to fight the urge anymore.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long." I began to laugh lightly as a few of my own happy tears began to fall from my eyes.

"I just wanted you to make the right decision for yourself in your own time." Chloe's fingers ran through my hair slowly. It felt so good that it began to put me back to sleep. I nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Her hand lovingly rubbed up and down my arm. I could easily lay here with her forever.

"Becs, why don't you go to sleep?" I moved back to look at her in the eyes.

"Promise you'll stay with me?"

"Of course." She planted one last kiss on my forehead. I flipped over onto my other side. Her arm found its way back around my waist and pulled me close to her body. My fingers intertwined with hers. Even like this, our bodies still seemed to fit so well with each other. She made the perfect big spoon. I guess being this small wasn't all bad.

We laid like that for a while, and before I was completely asleep, I murmured:

"I like you too, Chloe Beale." Too tired to say anything else, she gave my hand a small squeeze. I smiled, imagining it being like this for the rest of our lives, but for now, I'll just focus on making it through to tomorrow morning without having a heart attack from excitement.

Taking our time was so worth it.

 **I plan on creating a one-shot sequel set in the future for this story. Keep a lookout for it and** **warning** **: it will be fluffy. Once again, thanks for all the positive feedback!**


End file.
